sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Mufti Jozit Blakx
Goblin Prophet of Skoth Jozit Blakx was a young goblin at the time of Jiq's birth, only 9 years of age, just coming into his own (8 being considered the goblin age of maturity). Jozit has been studying to be a prophet and astronomer at the Confederate Academy at the Temple of Skoth in Joran City, and became very knowledgeable about the movements of the heavens and of the winds and the tides. Having come from a lineage of Pirates, he had been raised well versed in the nature of such things, and was a skilled navigator even before being admitted into the academy. At the age of 7, Jozit developed a new scientific model of oceanic currents based on the orbit of the planet Guld. Though it has been summarily dismissed as laughingstock, the headmasters still recognized the talent and creativity in Jozit, and allowed him to continue his education. Determined to prove his theory, Jozit dedicated himself to research. He was present for the lighting of what would come to be known in the confederacy as "Jiq's star". After his graduation soon thereafter, Jozit was dispatched by his superior to go and investigate the source and occasion for the birth of this star as his first task for the academy, and Jozit saw this as a possible clue in his investigation, so he set sail, following Jiq's star all the way to the JCS Black Dog. When Jozit first laid eyes on Jiq, he saw that the child was special, and proclaimed that the young Goblin had been blessed by Skoth, swearing to serve Jiq for the duration of his life. Jozit would become a close companion, mentor, adviser, and friend to Jiq in the coming years. Believing himself to have received divine inspiration, and having been sent by Skoth to Jiq for the reason of pursuing knowledge and greatness, Jozit also used his time onboard Black Dog to collect data and to perfect his theory. Under the tutelage of Jozit Blakx and his father Pirate Lord Fritz, Jiq became a skilled buccaneer and a talented navigator as he grew older, eventually taking command of JCS Black Dog after Lord Fritz perished in a failed raid (as is typical among the pirate goblins). Upon the inheritance of his father's title, Jiq's first order was to appoint Jozit Blakx as Mufti of Iblisa (A Mufti being an official position typical in the court of a Pirate Lord, held by a temple academy graduate, nominally in charge of co-ordinating navigational and cartographic efforts but being generally devolved into a political position suited to placate the clergy). As Mufti, Jozit utilized his political authority to a level completely unheard of since the era of the first muftis, when those Prophets of Skoth drew up the oceanic current charts, documents which had been used for centuries by the Joran Island pirates to outmaneuver and outspeed all other vessels. Using his theory of the gravitational effect of Guld on the oceanic currents, Jozit drew up a new chart of deep oceanic currents, a well kept secret which would allow Jozit and Jiq to travel to lands unseen and unheard of by all but a few, and helping to make Jiq and his fleet the stuff of legends. During the Wrath of Rakwin, the Pirate Lords nominated and then voted in Jiq as King of all Pirates, Jozit thus becoming Grand Mufti, Mufti of all Muftis, and Grandmaster of the Temple of Skoth at Joran City. He served Jiq in protecting the JIC from Rak'win loyally, eventually following Jiq to the War Council to join the resistance. He died in the battle of Khego, fighting the devils, before he was able to complete his research. He was put to rest at sea, following a royal ceremony onboard JCS Black Dog. Played by: Søren Jespersen Category:People Category:Player Characters